


人鱼与贵族

by kuma304



Category: h - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	人鱼与贵族

获得伴侣的人鱼为了孕育生命而转换了性别，他们出行捕猎的时候被突如其然的寒流冲击，小腹微微隆起的人鱼被渔民用网捕捞到了。

他挣扎得很厉害，露出尖利的牙齿，有力的鱼尾不断甩动。网绳里缠了铁丝，即使是鲨鱼也挣脱不开，渔民又怕他，拿着鱼叉恐吓，刺在他的尾鳍上。

伤口愈合得很快，可是疼痛是真实的。他终于意识到自己逃不掉了。

到了陆地上，渔民把他放在木桶里。嘱咐妻子不许乱动自己去联系黑市商人。

人鱼虚弱地趴在桶里，没有水他就没有力量，漂亮的银色尾巴也失去光泽，他吐出些水汽让尾巴看上去好点，即使是这样的环境，他仍是在意这些。

听说有人鱼，商人来得很快。谈好了价格就叫人运回去。

喜好猎奇的贵族们听说有活着的人鱼，纷纷赶来拍卖。

玻璃水槽中  
戴着口枷，只有眼睛露在外面，葡萄酒一样醉人。

 

大仓买下了人鱼。

商人抓着人鱼的尾巴，把他隐藏在鳞片下的生殖口展示给大仓，插进两根手指搅弄，人鱼被按住了挣扎不开，只能发出唉唉的声音。手指再拿出来带着透明的黏液。

“人鱼好淫，您带回去别给他水，他就挣扎不开，到时候您想怎么玩都没事。”

 

大仓也是第一次和人鱼这样的生物性交，被洗刷干净的人鱼蜷缩在床上，漂亮的鱼尾围着他的身体，察觉到大仓的到来，人鱼警觉地抬起头，圆润如杏的眼睛倒影出大仓的身影。

人鱼的皮肤冰冷而滑，像是上好的羊皮纸，凑近了会闻到淡淡的海水腥味，大仓有点嫌恶地抬起头。

只是个玩物，大仓把手指伸进人鱼的生殖口，里面狭窄而粘腻，拔出手指换上自己的阴茎，人类的比之人鱼的更粗许多，人鱼呜呜地扭动身体，两只被绑在一起的手拼命地推着身上的人，只换来更凶猛的攻击。

一下一下地撞击着人鱼最脆弱的地方，撞到人鱼的子宫，那个转换不完全的器官里孕育着生命，却让他的腔口更加敏感。快感让他浑身发麻，鱼尾不受控制地击打着床面。

生殖口伸出一根如同小指般的东西，大抵是人鱼的阴茎，因为快感而勃起了，微微颤抖着流出一点液体。

口枷让他的尖叫声沉闷，大仓骑在他身上体会到征服的乐趣。

也许人鱼也有潮吹，大仓感到一股水流喷射在他的阴茎上，他的满足感立刻让他全部地凶狠地射在了人鱼的体内，人鱼颤抖着悲鸣，他的生殖口有鳞片与薄膜，所以在海底也可以保证受孕，现在只是便宜了大仓。

大仓扒开人鱼的生殖口，可以看见轻微抖动的内壁和白浊的液体，能让男人激动的绝景。

大仓甚至在想，人鱼能否怀上他的孩子，不过他很快就打消了这个念头，这样的怪胎，那可太恶心了。不过他倒是想操一操怀孕的人鱼，一定很有趣。

他不知道这正是一条怀孕的人鱼，一条由雄性转换成雌性的人鱼，他找到伴侣之后自愿转变，为他的伴侣孕育生命。


End file.
